Not so far away
by ohsorandom
Summary: Sequel to "When I Come Around." Rated R for language and sexula content later on.
1. Seniors

disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
starcraze: thanks for your input. i tried to change his attitude just a little because of the trauma he's been through and well high school changes people sometimes.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, seniors."  
  
"Yep." Gordo was talking to Lizzie on the phone, engulfed in a conversation that had been going on for hours.   
  
"Have you thought about college?"  
  
"Only like every day. I'm thinking about L.A. I wanna do film."  
  
"Yea well I figured that. Your movies are really good."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Gordo, I'm the star of all your movies. How could they not be great."  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"So you think Miranda and Ethan will make it through another year?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"I hope so. Their really close now."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"So watcha wearing tommorow."  
  
"I have no idea. Whatever I pull out."  
  
"Come on Gordo, you're supposed to have that instinct."  
  
"You're just perpetuating a horrible stereo-type."  
  
"Oh Gordo, I'm so sorry," she retorted sarcastically. "So, what are you thinking about."  
  
"Ya really wanna know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I was thinking a couple things."  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"First, Kate. I sorta miss her in a weird twisted sort of way."  
  
"Yea. Well, i wounder what a pain she would be if she were still-" she stopped abruptly. "Well you know. What else were you thinking."  
  
"I really want a boyfriend." Lizzie sighed on the other end.  
  
"God, finally! It's been forever. So, who were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't really thinking of anyone in particular..."  
  
"Oh bull yes you were."  
  
"Okay, fine. You know that guy who came at the end of last year from private school?"  
  
"Sure. Brent."  
  
"Yea. I think he's hot."  
  
"Everyone does. Even the straight guys."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Look I gotta go. My dad's calling me."  
  
"Yea sure. Go on, pick out your clothes, I know you want to." Gordo laughed.  
  
"Funny. Bye."  
  
--flashback--  
  
"She looks like she's sleeping." Lizzie grasped Gordo's hand as they stared at Kate's pale face. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, and her hands were laid nicely on her stomach. The smell of roses filled the room, probably to cover up the smell of embalming fluid.Lizzie wiped away a tear. "She was so young."  
  
"I know. Let's sit down." Lizzie and Gordo laid their roses on top of the dark wooden coffin and walked towards their seats.  
  
--end flashback-- 


	2. Different Attractive

disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
for those of you who want to learn about kate; read my other fan fic to which this is a sequel (titled when i come around). if you guys keep asking i guess i will put it in again but i really dont wanna. i highly suggest you read that before reading any further.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"You driving to school?"  
  
"Miranda's picking me up."  
  
"Ah. So, seniors, huh?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I remember it like it were yesterday your middle school graduation."  
  
"Dad, those are so overrated." Lizzie peeled a banana and poured a small glass of orange juice. "Besides, Matt's a freshman now."  
  
"You gonna bug him at school?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Lizzie looked outside and saw a crappy old red Maxima parked in front of her house. "Guess we're taking Ethan's car. Bye dad."  
  
"Bye sweetie, no drinking, no pot, no..."  
  
Whatever else Lizzie wasn't supposed to be doing, she didn't hear. She shut the door and bounced out to the car, sliding in next to Gordo. "You look hott."  
  
Gordo laughed. "Yea, yea, you too." Ethan steered off in the direction of school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hughes High was a small school. It was in a pretty good neighborhood. The school colors, blue and yellow, blinded Lizzie when she walked into the main entrance. She saw one of her friends, Emmy, and ran towards her. "I havent seen you guys in forever! Gordo... hows ya doin? Get a guy... some summer lovin."  
  
"Sadly no."  
  
"And Lizzie, you?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later."  
  
The truth was Lizzie hadn't met anyone, she just wanted to make it look like she had.   
  
"And the famous Ethan and Miranda. Still goin out."  
  
"Yep," Ethan replied, and grabbed Miranda by the waste and smothered her with humourous smooches.  
  
"Just as frisky as I remember. Well, Jared's calling me."  
  
"See ya later," Lizzie said. Miranda squeeled and pushed Ethan away.   
  
"Stop, you're tickling me."  
  
"Oh sure, I know that squeel."  
  
"Shut up!" She playfully hit him in the arm. They walked off. Lizzie and Gordo slowly progressed towards the attendance office, where they would pick up their schedules.  
  
"So, whatsup Gordo."  
  
"Same, same," he simply replied.  
  
"Look, um,"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You know homecoming dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Go with me. Please?! I don't have a date. And you don't. Please? I will be your best friend forever and ever after that!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She looked surprised. "You already are my best friend forever and ever after that."  
  
"I know. So, you will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you'll dance with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Slow dance?"  
  
"Lizzie, I'm not repulsed by you. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's great. Oh my god this line is so long!"  
  
"Its always long."  
  
"I guess." They got in line behind two big girls, laughing and talking loudly.  
  
"Dang! School so stoopit!"  
  
"Shit I know. I hate this shit. It stupit."  
  
"mm hmm. Too many crackers."  
  
"Girl, too many faggots at this damn school."  
  
"Mm hmm."   
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, but he hadn't even seemed to notice. He was looking off, at some guy. "Look at him."  
  
She did, and saw nothing special. He had a charming smile. "What about Brent?"  
  
"Screw Brent he's straight."  
  
"Yea, how do you know he's not."  
  
"I don't. He just looks.... good. To me. He's not as hott as Brent, but he's way more attractive."  
  
"What?"  
  
He snapped out of it and looked back at it. "Oh nothing. Nevermind."  
  
"Were you talking to me?"  
  
"No, i was talking to those ghetto bitches in front of us," he said sarcastically. One of the girls turned around, gave him one of those top-to-bottom looks, and a weird noise from her mouth. "May I help you maam?"  
  
"You call me a bitch?"  
  
"Um...yea I'm pretty sure I did."  
  
"You have a problem?"  
  
"Not really. Just talking to myself."  
  
"Damn." She turned back around and said something else obnoxious to her friend.  
  
"God. Do you want to get yourself beat up?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Gordo thought back to right after he had tried to jump off that building.  
  
--flashback--  
  
"So, Gordon is it?"  
  
"Actually, that's my middle name. My friends just call me Gordo."  
  
"So you prefer that?'  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, do you know why you're in therapy?"  
  
"I think we both do."  
  
"Can you tell me why you did that?"  
  
"I didn't want to deal with anything anymore."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"My best friend not talking to me."  
  
"Why did she stop talking to you."  
  
"Because we broke up cause I'm gay."  
  
"Ah." He scribbled something down, and looked back up at Gordo.  
  
"Let's talk about you're family."  
  
--end flashback--  
  
"Gordo, the line's moving."  
  
"Sorry. I'm zoning out." 


	3. Hold My Hand

disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
for those of you who want to learn about kate; read my other fan fic to which this is a sequel (titled when i come around). if you guys keep asking i guess i will put it in again but i really dont wanna. i highly suggest you read that before reading any further.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I have AP Calculus first period. How about you."  
  
"Chemistry." Lizzie and Gordo had just gotten their schedules. "Well then we have AP World History so I'll see you then."  
  
"Kay." Gordo walked off in the direction of the A-100 building. He looked at his schedule and began whispering to himself. "A-02...A-02...where the fuck is A-02?"  
  
"It's over there." He saw the guy who he had been staring at in the hall, and his knees almost buckled. He was perfect to Gordo. "Hello?"  
  
The boy waved his hand in front of Gordo's face, trying to get his attention. "Oh, yea, um, thanks."  
  
"I have that now too." He walked off. Gordo breathed in deeply, and let his heart slow down. He had never had that type of reaction to a boy before.  
  
-------  
  
"Let's see, Gordo you say it is? How about right there next to...Brent." Last year, even an hour ago, Gordo would have been slightly excited about this, but now that he had seen the new boy, he was a little dissapointed.   
  
Brent was doodling on a piece of paper when he walked up. He saw boobs, and other parts of a women he wished he hadn't. "Aw, awesome, you're smart huh?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool. Hey, do these tits look even to you?"  
  
Gordo flinched. "Sure." He pushed Brent's drawing away and set his backpack down. As the teacher began to talk, Gordo began to find himself thinking about this mystery man, who he didnt even know his name. Finally, roll was called. He waited impatiently for the boy to raise his hand when a name was called. Finally...  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
He raised his hand and then put it down again. Gordo smiled and fell into his own little world.  
  
-----  
  
"Kevin."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That's his name."  
  
"Whos name?"  
  
"The guy!"  
  
"What guy Gordo?!?!" Lizzie was getting impatient.  
  
"The guy from the hall."  
  
"The guy who made you totally zone out like I'd never seen you do before."  
  
"Yes, him. His name is Kevin."  
  
"Well, nice to know I guess. What does he like to do."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's his favorite sport?"  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"What's his sexual preference?"  
  
"I DONT KNOW OKAY?! Geez, slaughter me please."  
  
"Look Gordo, you're head over heels for someone you don't even know."  
  
"Cough, Ethan, Cough."  
  
"Okay, that was SO long ago and I knew him."  
  
"But he was so stupid then!"  
  
"I know, but so was I so I didn't care. Besides, you sit next to Brent, dont you?"  
  
"Yea, but Brent's old news. Kevin is in."  
  
"Since when do you say things like 'old news' and 'is in'?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"Hold my hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno." He shrugged and held her hand. But their fingers werent threaded through each others, like a boyfriend and girlfriend. More held together like a mother and a child. 


End file.
